paranormaalifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Parapsykologia
Parapsykologia määritellään tavallisesti poikkitieteelliseksi tutkimusalaksi, joka tutkii ihmisten ja eläinten väitettyjä paranormaaleja kykyjä sekä kokemuksia. Parapsykologiaan sisällytetään tyypillisesti myös paranormaaleiksi väitettyjen tajunnantilojen tutkimus. Joskus se liitetään lisäksi pyrkimykseen synnyttää näitä muistuttavia ilmiöitä teknologian avulla. Sen asema tieteenalana on kiistanalainen, vaikkakin tällä hetkellä jokseenkin vakiintunut. Parapsykologiset ilmiöt Parapsykologian peruskäsitteet ovat ESP (extra sensory perception = yliaistillinen havainnointi, joskus myös psi-gamma) sekä psykokinesia (mielen vaikutus aineeseen, joskus myös psi-kappa). Parapsyykkiset ilmiöt voidaan jakaa viiteen ryhmään ja nämä edelleen alalajeihin. Seuraavista neljä ensimmäistä muodostaa perinteisen parapsykologian ytimen. # Telepatia (kr. tele = kaukana, pathos = tunteminen), jota kutsutaan joskus myös ajatustenluvuksi tai ajatuksensiirroksi, vaikka termi viittaa laajemminkin elollisten olentojen väliseen psyykkiseen kaukovaikutukseen. Telepatiassa ajatus, tunne, aistimus tai muu mielensisältö näyttää välittyvän suoraan vastaanottajalle ilman tunnettuja aisteja tai tekniikkaa, joko suoraan tai epäsuorasti. Joskus puhutaan myös keinotekoisesta telepatiasta, jolloin tieto välittyy normaalien aistien sijaan teknologiaa hyväksykäyttäen kohteen aivoista. Voidaan jakaa seuraavanlaisiin osa-alueisiin. ## Ajatustenluku, jossa saadaan paranormaalilla tavalla vaikutelma toisen henkilön verbaalisesta tai visuaalisesta mielensisällöstä. Tämä voi tapahtua myös tiedostamatta, jolloin se voi tulla esille vaikkapa samanaikaisena mielijohteena. ## Skopestesia eli paranormaalisti paikkansapitävä tunne tuijottamisen kohteena olemisesta ilman että itse näkee kohti katsovaa henkilöä. Ilmiö voidaan luokitella telepaattiseksi, koska siinäkin katsojan visuaaliseen mielensisältöön liittyviä aineksia välittyy suoraan tai epäsuorasti vastaanottajan mieleen. ## Tunteensiirto, jossa henkilön tunnekokemus tai -tila näyttää välittyvän selittämättömästi toiselle henkilölle. ## Kaukohypnoosi, jolla viitataan telepaattisesti tapahtuvaan suggestiovaikutukseen tai jopa suoranaiseen mielenhallintaan. Tällaisessa ilmiössä henkilö siis näyttää reagoivan telepaattisesti toisen henkilön odotuksiin, toiveisiin ja kehoituksiin. ## Transkausaalinen telepatia on tapahtuma, jossa mielentila näyttää välittyvän normaalista kausaalisesta todellisuudesta riippumatta (epälokaalisuutta pidetään tässä osana normaalia kausaalista todellisuutta, joka ilmenee todistetusti ainakin kvantti-ilmiöissä). Tämä tarkoittaa, että telepatia tapahtuu eri todellisuuksien välillä (esimerkiksi väitetystä henkimaailmasta fyysiseen todellisuuteen) tai eri ajankohtien välillä (lähinnä tulevaisuudesta nykyhetkeen). Tähän luokkaan kuuluvat ainoastaan ilmiöt, joissa kokija itse katsoo olevansa nimenomaan telepaattisen vuorovaikutuksen osana tai jossa telepatia on selvänäköä luontevampi hypoteettinen selitysvaihtoehto havainnoille. Kaikki muu ajallinen tai todellisuutemme ulkopuolinen vuorovaikuttaminen kuuluu selvänäön taikka psykokinesian kategorioihin. Huomattakoon, että transkausaalinen telepatia on myös eräs selitysmalli selvänäköisille ilmiöille ja varsinkin ennaltatietämiselle, jolloin puhutaan useammin ajallisesta telepatiasta. ## Persoonanvaihdos, psyyken tai solumuistin tasolla tapahtuva selittämätön toisen ihmisen muistojen, kykyjen tai jopa koko persoonan omaksuminen. Paranormaali persoonallisuuden siirtyminen on siitä ongelmallinen käsite, että se tapahtuu usein väitetysti henkimaailmasta käsin. Tieteelliseltä näkökulmasta kyse ei olekaan todistetusta telepatiasta henkiolentojen kanssa (niin kauan kuin henkimaailman olemassaolo vain vain hypoteesin tasolla) vaan neutraalimmin transkausaalisen telepatian muodosta. Tämän ilmiön eräänä osa-alueena voidaan pitää jälleensyntymämuistoja, jolloin jo kuolleen henkilön persoonallisuuden osa (muistot) vaikuttavat elävään henkilöön. ## Telepaattinen transkommunikaatio eli väitetty telepaattinen viestintä henkimaailman tai jonkin muun näkymättömän todellisuuden asukkaan kanssa. Tätä tai samankaltaisia käsitteitä voidaan käyttää, mikäli henkilö kokee olevansa osa tällaista tiedonvälittämistä tai jos telepatia on selvänäköä luontevampi hypoteettinen selitysvaihtoehto havainnoille, ottamatta kuitenkaan kantaa telepatian lähteeseen (jolloin ilmiö on transkausaalisen telepatian osa-alue). ## Omnipatia eli kollektiivisen tajunnan aistiminen tai sen suoranainen lukeminen, vaikkapa vain alitajuisesti. Omnipatiaa tai laajempaa käsitettä super-ESP on tarjottu selitykseksi mm. jälleensyntymämuistoille, mediumismille ja ksenolalialle. Idea morfogeneettisestä kentästä jopa olettaa, että jokaisella ihmisellä olisi tällainen latentti kyky ainakin hyvin pienimuotoisella tasolla. Koska mahdollista omnipatiaa ei voi yleensä pitää sen perustellumpana vaihtoehtona kuin selvänäköäkään, se toimii toistaiseksi käytännössä vain selitysmallina ja vain erittäin harvoin jos koskaan omana ilmiötyyppinään. # Selväaistiminen (ransk. clairvoyance) tarkoittaa, että jostakin kohteesta saadaan tietoa ilman normaalien aistien tai tunnetun tekniikan välitystä, eikä tätä tietoa myöskään poimita kenenkään mielestä. Selväaistimista voi tapahtua päivätajunnassa tai poikkeavassa tajunnantilassa kuten transsissa. Siihen katsotaan kuuluvaksi seuraavat ilmiöt. ## Selvänäkö eli normaalien aistien tavoittamattomissa olevien kohteiden ja näitä koskevien asiantilojen aistiminen. Mikäli aistiminen tapahtuu muuten kuin visuaalisesti, käytetään joskus myös termejä selväkuulo, selvätunteminen, selvähaistaminen tai selvämaistaminen. Selvänäkö jakautuu puolestaan kolmeen alalajiin, joita ovat kryptestesia eli piilossa olevan esineen havaitseminen, telestesia eli etäällä olevan esineen havaitseminen ilman fyysisiä/tunnettuja aisteja ja dermo-optisen havaitsemisen eli näkeminen ilman silmiä. ## Remote viewing eli kaukokatselu, jota pidetään yleensä kontrolloituna selvänäkemisenä. Jakautuu erilaisiin metodeihin. ## Selvätunto eli selväaistiminen tunnustelemalla kohdetta, josta yritetään saada tietoa. Selvätunnon tunnetuin alalaji on psykoskopia, joka tarkoittaa kykyä kertoa esineen tai siihen liittyvän henkilön historiasta ilman fyysisin aistein saatua tietoa (joskin tässä on kyse samalla ajallisesta ESP:stä). ## Kanavointi tai neutraalimmin transkommunikaatio eli yhteydenpito ja tiedon saaminen jostakin silmin näkymättömästä todellisuudesta tai tämän todellisuuden asukkaalta. Ilmiöstä käytetään nimeä mediumismi tai tarkemmin mentaalinen mediumismi, mikäli tiedon väitetään tulevan henkimaailmasta tai henkiolennoilta. Tämä ilmiö voi sisältää erilaisia automatismeja, ollen näin luonteeltaan osin psykokineettinen. Ilmiö saattaa olla myös telepaattinen, jolloin voidaan puhua telepaattisesta transkommunikaatiosta. # Ajallinen ESP, joka sisältää ennalta tietämisen eli prekognition, jossa henkilö voi ennustaa toisen henkilön tulevia ajatuksia tai tulevia tapahtumia käyttämättä olemassa olevaa tietoa sekä mahdollisen menneisyyden tietämisen. Ajallisen ESP:n voidaan katsoa sisältävän seuraavat ilmiöt. ## Aavistus, tunne jostakin tulevaisuudessa tapahtuvasta ## Etiäinen, eli edelläkulkijä - jokin ilmiö tai näky, joka edeltää varsinaista tapahtumaa kuten läheisen ihmisen vierailua. ## Ennustaminen, tulevaisuutta koskeva selväaistiminen ## Povaus, joka tarkoittaa väitettyä tulevaisuuteen katsomista erilaisten esineiden (esimerkiksi kristallipallon) välityksellä. ## Ajallinen telepatia on yleensä selitysmalli muille parapsykologian ilmiöille eikä itsenäinen ilmiötyyppi. Mahdollisena ilmiötyyppinä se on luokiteltu osaksi transkausaalista telepatiaa, telepatiailmiöille tarkoitetussa kategoriassa. ## Retrokognitio, paranormaalin tiedon saaminen menneisyydestä, joko suoraan tai jonkinlaisten sielullisten muistijälkien välityksellä. Tyypillisiä esimerkkejä tällaisista ilmiöistä ovat jälleensyntymämuistot ja psykometria. # Psykokinesia (kr. psykhe = henki ja kinesis = liike) tarkoittaa, että tietoisuus tai alitajunta voi vaikuttaa, intentionaalisesti tai muuten, johonkin kohteeseen kuten ihmisiin, esineisiin tai tuleviin tapahtumiin (hän voi esimerkiksi liikuttaa esineitä ajattelemalla niitä). Tähän kategoriaan kuuluvia fysikaalisia ilmiöitä kutsutaan myös nimellä anomaalinen perturbaatio. Niihin lukeutuvat mm. seuraavat ilmiötyypit, joista varsinkin viisi jälkimmäistä liitetään tiiviisti väitettyyn henkimaailmaan. ## Makro-PK, esineiden liikuttaminen sekä liikkeen tai tapahtumien ohjaaminen pelkkien ajatusten voimalla. Käytetään usein laajemminkin yleiskäsitteenä silminnähtäviin esineisiin kohdistuvasta psykokinesiasta, erotuksena mikro-PK:sta. ## Mikro-PK, elektronisiin ja joskus myös hienomekaanisiin laitteisiin vaikuttaminen psykokineettisesti. Tähän voidaan laskea ainakin kontrolloitu HMA-ilmiö ja Pauli-efekti. ## Bio-PK tai DMILS, joka viittaa ajatuksen voimalla tapahtuvaan biologisiin järjestelmiin vaikuttamiseen. Tyypillinen tähän luokkaan kuuluva ilmiö on henkiparannus. ## Telekinesia eli psykokineettisten ilmiöiden tuottaminen etäältä ## Morfokinesia eli muutokset esineen muodossa tai plastinen deformaatio eli muutokset esineen rakenteessa. Tähän lukeutuu lusikantaivutus eli Geller-efekti. Puhutaan myöskin metamorfoosista selittämättömissä biologisissa muodonmuutoksissa tai pituusvaihteluissa. ## Ajatusvalokuvaus tai Nensha-ilmiö, valokuvien tuottaminen pelkän mielen voimalla ## Levitaatio eli ihmisten, eläinten tai esineiden nostaminen pelkkien ajatusten voimalla ## Teleportaatio eli esineiden kaukosiirtäminen pelkkien ajatusten voimalla ## Apportti eli esineiden ilmestyminen tai kulkeminen kiinteän aineen lävitse. Vastakohta dematerialisaatio eli esineiden katoaminen. ## Biomagnetismi eli ilmiö, jossa henkilön keho selittämättömästi vetää puoleensa erilaisia esineitä. Magnetismiin viitataan esimerkiksi sosiaalisissa yhteyksissä salaperäisenä vetovoimana, eikä sillä tässäkään viitata fysiikassa tunnettuun ilmiöön, sillä biomagnetismin vaikutus ei riipu esineiden magneettisuudesta. ## Bilokaatio, näyttäytyminen kahdessa tai useammassa paikassa samanaikaisesti ## Apparitio, eli ulkoisesti aiheutettu selittämätön visuaalinen ilmestys tai paranormaali kohteen näkökenttään vaikuttaminen. Voidaan teoriassa ymmärtää myös spontaanina selvänäkönä, varsinkin jos kyse on yksittäisestä näkijästä. ## Poltergeist eli räyhähenki, rajuja fysikaalisia ilmiöitä sisältävä, yleensä lyhytaikainen tapahtumasarja. ## Kummittelu, joka voi sisältää sekä fysikaalista että mentaalista (aistimuksiin ja tunnetiloihin) vaikuttamista ## Fysikaalinen mediumismi, jolla viitataan meedion kautta tai avulla aikaansaatuihin sekalaisiin psykokineettisiin ilmiöihin ## Possessio, jossa meedion tai muun henkilön kehon valtaa osittain tai kokonaan jokin toinen persoona. Mikäli tämä tapahtuu tahdonvastaisesti, puhutaan riivauksesta. ## Instrumentaalinen transkommunikaatio eli ITC, joka erilaisten laitteiden avulla tapahtuvaa kommunikaatiota tai vaikutusta, jonka väitetään tulevan joltakin tuntemattomalta älyltä kuten avaruusolennoilta, henkimaailmasta tai rinnakkaisulottuvuuksista. # Paranormaalit tajunnantilat ## Eksosomaattinen tila, tajunnantila joka väitetysti saavutetaan OOBEn eli ruumiista irtautumisen kokemuksen tai NDEn eli kuolemanrajakokemuksen yhteydessä. Voi viitata myös kuoleman jälkeen saavutettavaan välitilaan (bardoon) ## Tunnonsiirto, tuntoaistin siirtyminen johonkin fysikaaliseen esineeseen kuten vesilasiin. ## Valaistuminen, sanoinkuvaamaton kokemus jossa henkilö kokee olevansa yhtä ympäristönsä kanssa ja saavansa mahdollisesti siitä tietoa, joka olisi muuten hänen tavoittamattomissaan. Lisäksi luokittelemattomia parapsykologiaan liittyviä ilmiöitä kuvaavat sellaiset käsitteet kuin eläinkommunikaatio, teknopatia, teopatia, laajentunut intuitio, läpinäkö, auran näkeminen, elektrokinesia, magnetokinesia, termokinesia, pyrokinesia, cryokinesia, terrakinesia, aerokinesia, hydrokinesia, radiokinesia, teletemportaatio, transmutaatio, kehonvaihdos, regeneraatio, vaiheistuminen ja painomanipulaatio. Nämä ilmiöt ovat kuitenkin pääasiassa varsin marginaalisia tai jopa täysin teoreettisia. Keskustelua parapsykologian peruskäsitteistä Ylläolevassa kategorisoinnissa on sovellettu luokittelutapaa, joka pyrkii olemaan neutraali suhteessa ilmiöiden olemassaoloon ja niiden mahdollisiin taustamekanismeihin. Käytännössä kuitenkin kaikki parapsykologiassa käytetyt vähänkin tarkemmat tyypittelyt ovat osittain riippuvaisia taustamekanismeista, mikä tarkoittaa ettei täysin neutraalia tyypittelyä voida tehdä. Edellä olevassa luokittelussa tästä ongelmasta on päästy eroon vain asettamalla taustamekanismeja koskeville oletuksille tieteelliset kriteerit ja käyttämällä tyypittelyssä sellaisia käsitteitä, jotka ottavat mahdollisimman vähän taustamekanismeihin kantaa. Normaalisti parapsykologian tutkimuksessa ei näin yksityiskohtaisia tyypittelyjä pidetä useinkaan tarpeellisina vaan puhutaan esimerkiksi edellämainitun viiden yleiskategorian tasolla. Väitettyjä (tietoisuuteen kytkeytyviä) paranormaaleja tekijöitä näiden ilmiöiden taustalla on kutsuttu yhteisnimityksellä PSI. Nykyisin myöskin osittain näihin taustamekanismeihin liittyvien käsitteiden anomaalinen kognitio ja anomaalinen perturbaatio käyttö yleistynyt. Yhteistä näille taustamekanismia kuvaaville yleiskäsitteille on se, että niiden määrittelyssä käytetään poissuljentamenetelmää eli pyritään vain sulkemaan pois normaalien selityksten mahdollisuus ottamatta kantaa taustamekanismien todelliseen luonteeseen. Ne ovat siis kuvailevia käsitteitä, eivät teoreettisia termejä. Skeptikot ovat tosin usein ottaneet psin virheellisesti enemmänkin teoreettisena kuin kuvailevana yleiskäsitteenä ja kutsuneet poissuljentamenetelmään perustuvaa psi-ilmiöiden määrittelyä "negatiiviseksi määritelmäksi". Tätä virheellistä tulkintaa skeptikot ovat sitten pyrkineet hyödyntämään kritisoidessaan parapsykologiaa empiirisistä ongelmista, liittäen psi-käsitteeseen poissuljentamenetelmän puutteellisuudet ja kunnon hypoteesien puuttumisen parapsykologiassa. Onkin totta, että poissuljentamenetelmää voi käyttää myöskin epäonnistuneesti ja että psi-tekijää voi sen takia selittää aina myöskin huimalla sattumalla, mutta tämän tiedetään koskevan kaikkia muitakin kuvailevia käsitteitä. Tämän tiedon perusteella psi-käsitteeseen ei siis tässä mielessä liity mitään erityisiä empiirisiä ongelmia, joita ei liittyisi muihinkin vastaaviin käsitteisiin, joissa poissuljentamenetelmää sovelletaan etenkin eksaktin todennäköisyyslaskennan avulla. Muistettakoon myös, että psi-tekijää ei tutkita ainoastaan puhtaan tilastollisin menetelmin, sillä esimerkiksi psykokinesiassa pääasiassa poissuljentamenetelmä koskee enimmäkseen muita kuin mahdollisia tilastollisia häiriötekijöitä. Niinpä esimerkiksi kun mitataan huoneen lämpötilaa, puhutaan kuvailevasta käsittestä jossa pitää soveltaa myöskin poissuljentamenetelmää ainakin tiedostamatta. Jotta huoneen todellinen lämpötila kävisi ilmi, pitää poissulkea kaikki lämpömittariin vaikuttavat häiriötekijät, niin tilastolliset kuin fysikaalisetkin. Jos tässä epäonnistutaan, tulos on virheellinen. Kuvailevat käsitteet poikkeavatkin vain siinä, missä määrin niissä käytetään eksaktia todennäköisyyslaskentaa kun poissuljentamenetelmää tavalla tai toisella sovelletaan. Kunnon hypoteesien puuttuminen puolestaan ei ole ongelma puhtaasti kuvailevien käsitteiden kannalta, jollaisena psi yleensä nähdään. Nämä ongelmat koskevat vain hypoteeseihin liittyviä teoreettisia termejä, joiden olemassaolon osoittamisessa on tieteellisen menetelmän mukaan käytettävä yksiselitteisiä kriteereitä, jotka ovat sitä yleensä tiukempia mitä poikkeuksellisempia oletuksia hypoteesiin sisältyy. Mikäli kunnon hypoteeseja ei ole, silloin tietenkin teoreettiset termit jäävät pelkän spekulaation välineiksi. Huomattakoon, että teoreettiset käsitteet voivat muuttua kuvaileviksi, mikäli ne tulevat havaittavan todellisuuden piiriin, mutta kuvailevat käsitteet eivät voi muuttua teoreettisiksi ilman käsitteellisiä laajennuksia tai muutoksia. Niinpä psi liittyykin kuvailevana yleiskäsitteenä parapsykologian hypoteeseihin vain selitysmallien kohteena, ei sen välineenä. On kyllä sinänsä totta, että parapsykologiassa ei toistaiseksi tunneta ilmiön mekanismia koskevia hypoteeseja, joita voisi yleisen käsityksen mukaan testata. Tämä johtuu kuitenkin parapsykologien mukaan siitä, ettei ilmiön perusluonteesta ei katsota olevan vielä riittävästi tietoa. Parapsykologit eivät kuitenkaan ole luopuneet toivosta tunnistaa psi-ilmiöiden taustamekanismeja, sillä näiden ilmiöiden käyttäytymistä koskevia hypoteeseja on parapsykologian historian varrella kehitetty jo varsin runsaasti. Joillekin näistä hypoteeseista (esimerkiksi vuohi-lammas -ilmiön vaikutus psi-tekijän ilmenemiseen) väitetään löytyneen tukeakin, mutta asia on edelleen yhtä kiistanalainen kuin itse PSI:n olemassaolokin. Lisäksi parapsykologia on saanut lisääntyvässä määrin sivustatukea pyrkimyksistä kehittää uuden fysiikan malleja, joista muutamiin sisältyy psi-tekijää muistuttavia mekanismeja. Parapsykologian historiaa 1800-luvulla syntyi Charles Darwinin evoluutioteoria, ja aineellisen todellisuuskäsitykseen perustuva ajattelu levisi tieteeseen. Tästä syystä aineelliseen todellisuuskäsitykseen kriittisemmin suhtautuneet perustivat Englantiin vuonna 1882 Parapsyykkisen tutkimuksen seuran, jonka ensimmäinen puheenjohtaja oli Cambridgen yliopiston moraalifilosofian professori Henry Sidgwick. Myöhemmin vastaavia järjestöjä perustettiin eri maihin. Henry Sidgwick uskoi yliluonnollisiin ilmiöihin, ja hänen mielestään oli tärkeää osoittaa, että henki pystyi toimimaan irrallaan aineesta. Amerikkalainen William McDougall puolestaan oli sitä mieltä, että ainoastaan psyykkinen tutkimus voi pysäyttää materialismin etenemisen. Nykyään ”parapsyykkinen tutkimus” käyttää itsestään nimitystä parapsykologia. Keskeisin hahmo tässä kehityksessä oli professori J. B. Rhine, joka johti Yhdysvalloissa Duken yliopistoon 1930-luvulla perustettua parapsykologian laboratoriota. Parapsykologit saivat Yhdysvalloissa että Euroopassa käyttöönsä tieteellisen tutkimukseen tarkoitettuja varoja. Parapsykologian historiaa Suomessa Suomessa psyykkistä tutkimusta tukivat muun muassa monet viime vuosisadan filosofian professorit, esimerkiksi Arvi Grotenfelt ja Sven Krohn. Toiminta keskittyi aluksi vuonna 1907 perustettuun ruotsinkieliseen seuraan ja myöhemmin vastaavaan suomenkieliseen seuraan, Suomen Parapsykologiseen tutkimusseuraan. Nykyisin ruotsinkielinen toiminta on pitkälti hiipunut ja suomenkielinen toiminta on taantunut rajatiedon esitelmäkerhoksi. Suomen tunnetuimpiin parapsykologeihin kuului tuolloin läheiset suhteet Duken yliopistoon luonut Jarl Fahler. PSI ja todisteet Useimmat ihmiset voivat havaita omin silmin, ettei parapsykologian väittämiä kykyjä esiinny heidän ympäristössään, ellei väitettyjä spontaaneja paranormaaleja tapahtumia lasketa mukaan. Vaikka ympäristössämme ei esiintyisi vankkoja todisteita parapsykologian todellisuuskäsityksen totuudesta, on väitetty, että kykymme tulisivat esiin suurissa massakokeissa. Suomen Yleisradio järjesti tällaisen kokeen vuosina 1952–1953. Fyysikko Reino Tuokko tutki tuloksia kansainvälisen tilastotieteilijäkongressin hyväksymillä menetelmillä, ja hän päätyi puoltamaan telepatian olemassaoloa. Tilastotieteilijäkongressi oli kuitenkin jättänyt ottamatta huomioon erään seikan. Ihmiset eivät arvaa aaltoja, tähtiä ynnä muita kuvioita satunnaisesti, vaan jotkut kuviot ovat suositumpia kuin toiset. Esimerkiksi arvattaessa nopanheiton tuloksia ihmiset pyrkivät selvästi välttämään ykköstä ja kuutosta. Kun tämä otetaan huomioon, osoittautuu, että Yleisradion kokeissa on arvattu täysin sattumanvaraisesti. Tämän asian todistaminen oli mutkikasta. Suomalainen psykologi G. O. Lindholm osoitti sen vuonna 1967 ilmestyneessä väitöskirjassaanLindholm, Gösta Olof: Fehlerquellen der sog. ASW-Versuche. Annales Academiae scientiarum Fennicae. Ser. B; 145:2. Helsinki: Suomalainen tiedeakatemia, 1967., joka kumosi kaikki tällä menetelmällä parapsykologian puolesta kootut todisteet. Toisaalta voi väittää, että koska julkitulevat väitteet esimerkiksi tulevien tapahtumien ennustamisesta koskevat yleensä jotain, joko henkilökohtaisia tai laajempia dramaattisia tapahtumia, vaikkapa jonkun läheisen kuolemaa tai suuronnettomuuksia, niin pelkkä korttien kuvioiden ennustaminen on liian merkityksetöntä ja tosiaankin perustuu pelkkään arvaukseen. Toinen menetelmä on etsiä yksilöitä, joiden väitetään pystyvän muita parempiin suorituksiin tällä alueella. Tällaisia yksityistapauksia on raportoitu suuri määrä, ja tavallisen kansalaisen on vaikea päätellä, onko kyseessä huijaus vai ei. Jos huijarit eivät itse tunnusta (näin on kyllä tapahtunut lukuisia kertoja), on usein vaikea päätellä, onko kokeessa huijattu. C. E. M. Hansel ryhtyi tutkimaan, mitä huijausmahdollisuuksia kaikkein kuuluisimpien kokeiden koejärjestelyihin oli sisältynyt. Hän kokosi tulokset yli 300-sivuiseen teokseensa ESP and Parapsychology, ja hän löysi huijauksen mahdollisuuden käytännössä jokaisesta kokeesta. Sittemmin parapsykologit arvostelivat Hanselia tarkoitushakuisuudesta parapsykologia-kritiikkiensä yhteydessä. Parapsykologia akateemisessa maailmassa Edinburghin yliopistossa toiminut, edesmennyt parapsykologian professori Robert Morris on tiivistänyt akateemisen parapsykologian seuraavasti: :A. Parapsykologia on ilmeisen uudenlaisten, eliöiden ja niiden ympäristön välisten yhteydenpitokeinojen (PSI, psyykkiset kyvyt) tutkimista, keinojen jotka jäävät nykyään tiedeyhteisön ymmärryksen ulkopuolelle. :B. Parapsykologia on tieteiden välistä ongelma-aluetta eikä mikään erillinen tutkimushaara tai pelkkä psykologian osa-alue. :C. Parapsykologia pikemminkin asettaa kysymyksiä kuin tekee oletuksia; sen tehtävänä on tutkia joidenkin yksilöiden väitettyjä kykyjä, mutta se ei ole velvollinen olettamaan kyseisten kykyjen olemassaoloa. :D. Parapsykologiassa yhdistyy kahden työhypoteesijoukon tutkimus: ::1. "pseudo-PSI-oletuksen", joka väittää, että suurin osa PSI:n olemassaoloa puoltavista todisteista – ellei jopa kaikki – on valheellista ja seurausta siitä, että ihmisiä on johdettu harhaan tai että havaintoja on tulkittu väärin, sekä ::2. "PSI-hypoteesin", joka väittää, että ihmisellä on todella tietyissä olosuhteissa käytettävänään uudenlaisia yhteydenpitokeinoja. :E. Parapsykologia merkitsee päätelmiä tekevien havaitsijoiden tutkimista, ja se voi hyötyä sellaisten mallien käytöstä, joilla selvitetään, miten ihminen tekee havaintoja näennäisesti psyykkisistä tapahtumista sekä siitä, miten ihminen saattaa johtaa harhaan itseään ja muita. :F. Parapsykologia käyttää tieteen työvälineitä, kuten yksityiskohtiin pureutuvia luonnollisten tapahtumien kuvauksia, selvityksiä, hypoteesinmuodostusta ja -testausta, korrelaatiotutkimuksia, kontrolloituja kokeellisia tutkimuksia olosuhteita järjestelmällisesti muuntelemalla sekä teoreettisten mallien rakentamista. Skeptikoiden arvostelu Skeptikko James Randi on luvannut miljoonan dollarin palkkion ensimmäiselle henkilölle, joka tekee jotain paranormaalia http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/paranormal tai yliluonnollista olosuhteissa, joissa huijauksen mahdollisuudet ja muut tunnetut luonnolliset selitykset ovat eliminoitu mahdollisimman tarkasti. Kaikkien yrittäjien tulee ymmärtää ja täyttää haasteen säännöt http://www.randi.org/joom/content/view/40/32/. Kiistattoman tuloksen takaamiseksi kaikkien osapuolten pitää olla myös täysin yksimielisiä sopimuksen ja testin sisällöstä. Ainakin 600 henkilöä on yrittänyt, mutta kukaan ei ole toistaiseksi onnistunut läpäisemään edes yksinkertaista esi-testiä http://forums.randi.org/forumdisplay.php?f=43. Filippiiniläinen Yellow Bamboo -niminen ryhmä julisti internetissä voittaneensa koko miljoonan dollarin haasteen v. 2003 http://www.randi.org/jr/100303.html , mutta he joutuivat jälkikäteen korjaamaan virheellisen lausuntonsa. Vastoin internetissä aikanaan liikkuneita huhuja, he eivät ole edelleenkään läpäisseet edes esi-testiä http://forums.randi.org/showthread.php?t=34284&highlight=yellow+bamboo, mitkä kaikki videoidaan. Esi-testin kriteerit täyttävästä testistä on olemassa julkinen video http://members.iinet.net.au/~ftrust/yb/, missä Yellow Bamboo epäonnistuu selvästi. Ikivanhojen taikatemppujen käyttäminen parapsykologian todistamiseen on ärsyttänyt myös muita taikureita. Esimerkiksi edesmennyt suomalainen taikuri Reijo Salminen piti ohjelmistossaan Uri Gellerin (lusikantaivuttaja) temppuja ja ”muutamia vaikeampia”. Parapsykologian puolustajia * David Bohm * Hans Eysenck * Robert G. Jahn * Carl Jung * Brian Josephson * Arthur Koestler * Sven Krohn * Edgar Mitchell * Wolfgang Pauli * Dean Radin * Rupert Sheldrake Parapsykologian arvostelijoita * Susan Blackmore * Derren Brown * Richard Dawkins * Martin Gardner * Harry Houdini * Ray Hyman * Penn ja Teller * James Randi * Carl Sagan Katso myös * EE-ilmiö * Okkultismi * Paranormaali ilmiö * Skeptismi Kirjallisuutta Suomeksi * * * * * Englanniksi * * Ray Hyman (1989). The Elusive Quarry: A Scientific Appraisal of Psychical Research, Prometheus Books, ISBN 0-87975-504-0. * Antony Flew (Editor) (1987). Readings in the Philosophical Problems of Parapsychology. Prometheus Books. ISBN 0-87975-385-4 * Joseph Rinn (1950). Sixty Years of Psychical Research: Houdini and I Among the Spirits. Truth Seeker. *Georges Charpak & Henri Broch (2004). Debunked!. Johns Hopkins University. *Paul Kurtz (1985). A Skeptic's Handbook of Parapsychology, Prometheus Books. ISBN 0-87975-300-5 * }} Aiheesta muualla * Risto Selin: Parapsykologia – paljon porua, vähän villoja. Artikkeli Tiede-lehdessä. * Skepsis ry * Pasi Enges: Uskon ja epäuskon traditiot * Radion ja television telepatiakokeet. Ylen Elävä arkisto. * Parapsykologia-artikkeli teoksessa Skeptic's Dictionary * Science and Technology: Public Attitudes and Public Understanding: Belief in the Paranormal or Pseudoscience, National Science Foundation, 2000. * Mielenvoima-foorumi. Sisältää myös harjoitteluohjeita. Parapsykologit: * Suomen Parapsykologinen tutkimusseura ry * Parapsykologia 2000 julkaisusarja * Paranormaalin tieteellinen tutkijaverkosto - ParaNet ry * Parapsychological association * The International Survivalist Society Luokka:Paranormaalin tieteellinen tutkimus Luokka:Parapsykologia